Just Like Heaven
by acirelemagne
Summary: An 80's party brings together our two young lovers...costumes, flavored condoms, and Jell-O shots...what's not to love? Oh, did I mention John Cusack and The Cure? This is just a one shot, with lemons, smut, sexin', whatever you call it.


**HUGE THANK YOU to my beta/muse's Gallantcorkscrews, Gustariana, Withthevampsofcourse and Anuddaone...without you guys the 80's wouldn't be the same!**

**By the way I don't own Twilight but I do own good memories of 80's parties!**

* * *

Who even has 80's parties anymore? I had only agreed to go because Alice had begged me to, and because she said that I was allowed to pick out my own outfit without her hovering. Jasper- the potential "love of her life." as she referred to him- had asked her today in class if she was going.

So now we were both going. Great.

I didn't let on, but I wasn't that upset that she had talked me into it. Jasper was friends with Edward and if Jasper would be there, it was easy to guess that Edward would be too.

Edward. The guy in my physics class that I had been crushing on since last semester. The guy that could make me blush just by smiling at me. The guy that I would give my right arm to date.

Well, maybe not my right arm, but you know what I mean.

Alice walked into my room, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Are you ready? Are you sure you don't need help?"

I looked over to check out her ensemble. She was dressed as Pat Benatar, complete with spiky hair, tight black-and-white-striped tunic that was cinched with a huge red patent leather belt and shiny black leggings underneath. Her heels as usual were sky-high and bright red to match her belt. She looked gorgeous; the outfit was perfect for her.

My outfit consisted of a white, short-sleeved shirt tucked into a khaki skirt and white ballet flats. I was comfortable and covered and I knew that Alice would hate it.

"What is that?" she shrieked, pointing at me and covering her eyes.

"I'm supposed to be Diane Court. You know, from _Say Anything…_ the movie?"

"Don't get sarcastic with me, sweetheart. That isn't a costume; that is just some crappy outfit from the back of your closet. Now take it off, because I am not going to this party with you dressed like that."

"Well, then go by yourself. I told you, I would only go if I could pick out my own outfit."

I crossed my arms and stood my ground.

She sighed loudly and shrugged. "Fine, do what you want. If you want to wear a lame outfit to the party, then do it. I won't stop you. But I heard that Edward would be there, so if I were you I would wear something a little less matronly."

I just rolled my eyes and ignored her. If I was going to be able to talk to Edward, I couldn't be in some crazy outfit. It was going to take a lot of courage- mostly liquid- to get me to talk to him and if I had to worry about an appendage falling out or some article of clothing falling off, it wouldn't happen.

Following Alice out of the apartment, I grabbed my keys. Her plan to hook up with Jasper could very well work, and I didn't want to get locked out and end up sleeping at the party, trying to keep drunken frat boys out of my pants.

The party was at a house close to our apartment, so we walked the couple of blocks rather than trying to find a parking spot.

We could hear the music blaring from the house when we were still half a block away. I sighed, and Alice elbowed me.

"Quit being such a whiner."

"I'm not whining."

"Really?"

"Yes. That was a sigh, not a whine."

"Whatever. You'll thank me when Hottie Edward is all over your fine ass! Of course, you would have done a little better if you hadn't dressed like someone's grandmother."

"Shut up, Alice."

The crowd at the door scooted aside so that we could squeeze by. There was a guy with a giant bowl handing something out. I took what he shoved into my hand without looking at it, and when I finally did I laughed. Condoms. Of course. Oh, but this one was strawberry-flavored. That could be good.

Once inside, I looked around, surveying the room. There were all kinds of weird outfits, and lots of popped collars and aviator glasses. I was laughing to myself at some of the sillier ones when I saw him. He was standing in the corner, next to his best friend, Emmett. I couldn't see what Edward was wearing, because he was facing Emmett.

But Emmett's outfit consisted of jeans, a t-shirt, tennis shoes and his letter jacket. Which was what he wore everyday. I heard someone yell at him, "Hey, Andy Clark! Nice costume!" The guy got a blank stare in response; apparently Emmett was not aware that this was a costume party. And apparently his education in classic 80's films was a little lacking. Edward turned towards the guy cracking up and I could see what his costume consisted of. He was wearing a Space Invaders t-shirt, red suspenders, jeans and combat boots with his hair styled in a mohawk. I guess he was going for nerdy/punk, but whatever it was, he looked hot.

I thought back to the day in physics when we had walked into the building together, meeting on the steps outside. I had dropped my iPod and he had grabbed it before it had hit the ground. Before handing it back though, he went through my artist list.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I was surprised he was taking the time to look at it.

"The Pogues? You like the Pogues?" He was incredulous.

"Hey, Shane McGowan is an artist. Now, give that back!" I laughed and grabbed at it.

"What, you got some Hanson on here? Some Jonas Brothers? You have a thing for boy bands you don't want me to know about? Wait, you have the soundtrack to Glitter don't you!"

"No! God, do I look like someone that listens to that stuff?" I pouted and he looked at me for a minute, as if to size me up before finally shaking his head "no".

"Nah. You look more like a Tori Amos- Pearl Jam-Nirvana kind of girl. Maybe a little Black Crowes."

I blushed, looking at my shoes, embarrassed by the amount of attention I was getting from him.

"I'm right, aren't I?" He smiled at me, his eyes sparkling.

I nodded, "Yeah, you are. Now give me back my iPod!" He handed it to me and when ours hands touched, I felt a shock run up my arm. It startled me and I looked up at him quickly. He was looking as shocked as I was by it, and he dropped his hand to his side. We walked next to each other without touching the rest of the way to Lab.

Once inside the room, I walked over to the table I shared with my partner Jessica. She was already setting the experiment up and when she saw me, she grimaced.

"We have to do all this refraction and reflection stuff. There are like a ton of things for us to measure!" Jessica liked to work with me because I did all of the work. She wasn't a fan of physics, so it was me that took care of all the setup. Which was bad news on days where there were a lot of small pieces. My clumsy side came out full force when I was in the same room as Edward. This semester alone, I had already broken a caliper and several scales. I was surprised they hadn't asked me to drop the class yet.

We started working, and I glanced over at Edward and Emmett's table. Emmett had the circular pieces of glass in front of his eyes like glasses or something. I snorted loudly, enough for them both to look over at me. Emmett just smiled really wide and gave me the thumbs up, dropping one of the lenses on the ground. Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head.

I turned back around too quickly, embarrassed about snorting, and knocked over the whole machine, glass lenses and all. Getting down on the floor on my hands and knees, I looked for all the loose pieces of glass I could find. I looked over my shoulder to see if there was more glass behind me when I noticed Edward looking at me. Well, I guess you could classify it as staring at me. Or at my ass.

Now I was really blushing.

When he realized I had seen him, he turned to Emmett, who was hooting with laughter now. He punched Emmett in the side, probably for laughing at me but he didn't look back over at me for the rest of class. We still talked, but sometimes it seemed like he was holding back, keeping his distance. And after our hands brushing together had that sort of affect on me, I could only hope to touch more of him. Soon.

He looked over at me as I gaped at him and smiled. I shook my head and smiled back, turning toward Alice when she grabbed my arm and squealed.

"Do you see him? Ooh, he looks so hot! Only Jasper could pull off Billy Idol." She sighed happily, her hands clasped under her chin like a lovesick cartoon character.

I chuckled at her and then glanced back over at Edward, hoping to catch his eye again. Seeing Tanya "immawhore" Denali hanging all over him was not what I had hoped for. She was wearing an even sluttier version of Madonna's outfit in the "Like A Virgin" video. As if anyone would accuse her of being a virgin. Her talons were digging into his forearms and he just stood there letting her. I grumbled before turning toward the kitchen, where the booze was waiting. My pre-party beers were wearing off and drowning my sorrow and jealousy with free alcohol sounded pretty good right now.

The bar was well-stocked and I was deciding what to make myself when a tall girl walked in- or should I say stumbled in. She went to the fridge and opened it, pulling out a tray full of Jell-O shots, with all the essential colors represented. It was like a rainbow of gelatinous booze and when she offered me one, I figured- what the hell? If the guy I liked was being tenderized out there by a poorly-dressed hussy, I could have a little fun with the gelatin.

Maybe I could hit on his best friend, Emmett. Emmett wasn't really my type, but he was hilarious in class, so at least I know he would be fun to talk to. And no one disliked an eight-pack.

Tall girl was asking me which flavor I wanted to start out with, and I chose a strawberry one, giggling over the condom in my back pocket and the fact that my booze and protection had the same flavor. Weird.

We actually started chatting about guys, and the fact there weren't any good ones here. Which was in fact not a fact, but neither of us had the nerve to say anything to the guys we were crushing on. Her name was Angela and her crush's name was Ben Cheney. They had known each other since high school but he was shorter than her, so she was always afraid to make a move with him. I told her about Edward and the many times in physics when we had almost touched, or it seemed like he might ask me for my number or email address, but he never did.

So, acting like a bunch of twelve-year olds, we gossiped about the other girls and their costumes. When Angela got to Alice and her get-up, I tensed. hoping she didn't say anything weird about my friend and roommate. But she didn't. She thought Alice was the cutest thing yet and couldn't believe how hot the guy was that Alice was hanging out with. I knew that Alice would love Angela after hearing that, and I was resolved that we would definitely hang out after this party and these Jell-O shots.

Angela and I took the whole tray with us into the dining room and sat down with some guys playing cards. They tried to get us in on their drinking game, but we abstained, figuring it would be more enjoyable to make fun of them than get stuck in the middle of it. It was easy to tease them, and they played along admirably, mostly because they were hoping to get in our pants. We just laughed; none of these fools was what we were looking for.

After a while, we both decided we needed a bathroom trip. Groans echoed around the table as we stood, stumbling and clinging to each other for stability, leaving behind our shot mess. We passed through the living room, and I looked around to see if Edward was there. Neither he nor Tanya was anywhere to be found.

Great.

The hallway to the bathroom was just past the kitchen, and as we passed it, Angela's head swiveled. Some guy was standing by himself in the kitchen, leaning against the counter. It must be Ben, her crush, because she cocked her head toward me and said "Wish me luck; I'm going in."

I slapped her on the ass and said, "Go, get him, tiger!"

She giggled and sidled up to him, standing in front of him with her hands on her hips and her legs spread. He looked shocked to see her, looking her up and down slowly before a big smile covered his face. I left them chatting, happy for her, and headed off to find the bathroom.

The bathroom door was locked, and the sounds emanating from inside led me to believe it would be occupied for a while. My stomach dropped when it occurred to me that it could be Edward and fake Madonna in there. I rushed down the hallway to the stairs, in search of another bathroom. The need to vomit rose as I pictured the two of them together.

The upstairs hallway was dim, and I followed it back to the master bedroom, looking for a secluded place to empty my stomach. When that bathroom was locked, I sighed in frustration and disappointment. I stumbled to the bed and laid down on it, thinking how much better tonight would have been if I would have just watched 80's movies and ogled a hot young John Cusack. Now _there_ was a guy that knew how to take care of a girl.

The door opened a few minutes later, and I waited for the person to leave. When the bed sagged with the weight of another body, I sat up, squeaking when I saw who it was.

Edward.

"Oh, there you are."

He was looking for me? My heart started racing.

"Yep. Here I am."

"I was wondering where you disappeared to." He smiled, a sort of half-smile, and I thought my heart would stop altogether.

I had been this close to him before, sitting in those munchkin-sized chairs in the lecture hall, but those times didn't compare to now. The heat radiated off of him and I felt like every inch of my skin was reaching out for him.

"Well, you were occupied. I didn't want to bother you and Madonna. You looked pretty cozy." I had hoped to come off as glib, but was failing miserably.

He grimaced, looking down at his arm and rubbing the spot on his arm where her claws had dug in.

"That chick is…persistent. I was kind of hoping you would come over and save me." He raised his head, smirking at me and chuckling.

"Really? Hmm, but how was I supposed to know you wanted to be saved? You need like, a sign you could throw, or a safe word. I mean, I wouldn't want to interrupt something. I wouldn't want to be unwelcome."

"You wouldn't be unwelcome." He tucked a stray hair behind my ear and leaned in close, whispering into my neck. "Actually, I am really glad you are here."

I shivered, closing my eyes for a second. I had been waiting for this moment for almost a year.

I turned to face him and before I could respond he leaned in and kissed me.

It was soft; tentative at first, but when I wrapped my arms around his neck and shoved my fingers into his hair, he moaned into my mouth, and the kiss became more urgent.

His hands went to my waist, pulling me toward him, and I leaned into his chest, pressing my breasts up against him. I could taste the beer he had been drinking on his tongue- the warm, malty flavor melding with his own taste. I scooted back on the bed, pulling him with me, our mouths still connected. When I lay back on the pillows, he pulled away, smiling down at me.

"You want to stay here, or go find your friends?"

"Stay here." I blushed and looked down.

"Good." He swooped down to capture my lips with his again, biting my bottom lip playfully. It was my turn to moan, overwhelmed by him.

Propping himself up on his forearms, he pressed his hips into mine, evidently excited about the situation. I heard the music from downstairs, the song changing to one I loved. Humming along happily, I writhed under him. He smiled and started singing along, his voice low and husky.

"_Show me how you do that trick  
The one that makes me scream" she said  
"The one that makes me laugh" she said  
And threw her arms around my head_

The hem of my shirt slid up as his hands crept toward my breasts. My back arched reflexively and I whimpered, impatient for his touch. He laughed, his lips tracing my collarbone and the vibrations seemed to radiate out.

When he finally reached the edge of my bra, I quickly panicked about my lingerie choice. I didn't own many sexy bras and I was pretty certain this wasn't one of them. But his grunt of approval when he pushed my shirt over my breasts and the cup of my bra down dissolved my worry. He leaned down catching the nipple in his teeth, causing me to squirm.

My hands reached for him, but he caught my wrists in one of his hands, pinning them above my head. His other hand was creeping up my thigh, spreading my legs as he moved higher. I was so wet, I was almost embarrassed- but this was no time to worry about it.

When his palm met the cotton of my panties, he nudged me, indicating that I should lift my hips. I did and he pulled them off, down my legs, quickly. His fingers darted back up to my center, sliding lightly up and down my slit. My hips bucked in response and I moaned loudly. He looked over his head at the doorway where the door was closed but not locked.

I wondered if he would get up and lock it so we wouldn't be disturbed, but he didn't move. He just continued his exploration, his fingers finding their way inside me. The feeling of his fingers was nice but not enough. I wanted him, the real thing but when he pulled away from my breast, blowing cool air over the wet tip, I gasped.

_And dreamed of all the different ways I had  
To make her glow_

God, how can he be this sexy?

And then he went there. Down there.

He pushed my skirt up to my hips, baring me to his gaze. And he looked me right in the eyes, right before he went down on me.

Oh God.

I could barely keep still. I thought to myself that if he were to have a secret super power, this was it. His tongue lapped, his teeth nipped, his mouth sucked. I couldn't keep quiet, panting and moaning as he drove me hard. I felt his fingers filling me, pushing in and out. I came hard, clenching around his hand, hips bucking wildly as he kept his pace, never letting up, wringing the climax out of me. When my body stilled, he raised his head, his lips shiny with my juices, and smirked.

He knew how good he was at that.

_You  
Soft and only_

_You  
Lost and lonely  
You  
Just like heaven _

He crawled back up my body, licking and sucking as he went. I was so weak and still shaking, that I couldn't even help as he unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them down his hips. His boxers were straining to hold him in, and I just watched as he pushed them down as well. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a condom, one with a familiar label. At least it wasn't strawberry. He opened the foil packet quickly and smoothed it down his hard length. My eyes glazed over as I looked at him, the anticipation swirling in my belly.

Leaning down, he nipped at my breasts, positioning himself at my entrance. My hands went to his shoulders, gripping tightly while he slid inside of me. When he was all the way in, I sighed. So full, so good.

He moved slowly, with tight, controlled strokes. My fingers twined into his hair again, his mohawk ruined. I pulled my feet up, wrapping them around his waist, urging him to move faster.

Throwing his head back, he began swinging his hips wildly. His hands were gripping the sheets next to my head, and I grabbed on to his wrists to keep myself from being pushed up against the headboard.

I could feel myself climbing back to another climax, and I marveled at how this night was turning out. His head dropped to my shoulder and his mouth dragged across my skin. I could hear and feel his breath blowing hot and uneven on me. Wanting to come before he did, I reached down in between us, my fingers heading for my clit. He caught my hand and replaced it with his own, rubbing tight circles with his thumb. The calloused skin of his thumb was catching on each pass and it quickly pushed me over the edge.

I moaned loudly, crying out his name repeatedly.

It was enough to bring him over with me, and he thrust with abandon before tensing above me, shaking as he came.

His arms collapsed, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me close. I smiled up at him as he slid out, suddenly feeling very empty.

Brushing my sweaty hair out of my face, he leaned down to kiss me.

"Wow." I whispered, my brain too overwhelmed for good word selection.

He chuckled and rolled off of me, lying down next to me on his side. I snuggled in closer to him, needing his warmth.

"Wow is right." he said, pulling me against him.

I tried to come up with something witty to say, but my vocabulary was failing me.

"Well, I guess I can ask you to be my lab partner now. I have been meaning to ask you all semester, but I couldn't tell if you were interested."

"Really? You wanted to work with me?"

"I don't know if you have ever met Emmett before but he's not the best lab partner."

"Oh, so you are just trying to snag me to help with your grade, is that it?"

"Maybe. That and having a cute lab partner is never a bad thing."

"You don't think Emmett is cute?" I asked, innocently.

He just laughed at me, shaking his head. We both were laughing when I heard a thump against the door. I squeaked, and he grabbed at the blankets, pulling them over us. The noise continued for a minute or so before the handle turned and two people stumbled into the room.

Alice and Jasper.

I started laughing again when I caught a glance at the state of Alice's carefully composed outfit. Her shirt was pulled up, her belt hanging off and she had lost a shoe. She never let herself get this wrecked, fashion-wise. This Jasper must really be something.

When she turned around and realized who was laughing, she stuck out her hip and crossed her arms, Jasper forgotten for the moment.

"Well, well, well. So, I guess your 'costume' didn't hold you back." She even did air quotes.

Sometimes she was too much.

"What's wrong with her costume? I mean, what guy doesn't want to hook up with Diane Court?" Edward spoke up defending me, a secret smile on his face just for me.

Alice's jaw hit the floor, and she was rendered speechless by the fact that my crush was the only one to get my costume.

He shrugged, "I am a big fan of Lloyd Dobler, what can I say?'

I turned back to stick my tongue out at Alice, which she just rolled her eyes at. "Billy" decided it was time to try another quiet spot and dragged her out of the room.

Edward pulled me back to lie on his shoulder, brushing my hair out on the pillow. "So, you are a big _Say Anything…_ fan?"

"Yeah. It's my favorite movie. I had a huge crush on John Cusack when I first saw it."

Ok, so I still had a huge crush on John Cusack but I wasn't about to rub that in to my current crush.

"It's too bad I didn't go with my first costume then. I was going to be Lloyd Dobler."

"But were you going to be 'kickboxing' Lloyd or 'hottest love declaring move ever, trench coat wearing, boom box holding Lloyd'. They are both good, but well, the trench…"

He cut me off, covering my mouth with his. I guess I was talking too much. After we got each other riled up, we headed to his car planning on going back to his place. Halfway there, we pulled over and reenacted the backseat love scene from our favorite movie. He even did the shaking bit.

As we drove off, he grabbed my hand and squeezed tightly.

I looked over at him, curious about the silly look on his face. "What?"

"I was just thinking. That I am feeling satisfied." I slapped at his arm, laughing.

"Of course you are. You just had me dressed as Diane Court in the back seat of your car!"

"No, really. I am . And I was thinking that as long as you never give me a pen, I could give you my heart." He looked at me out the side of his eyes, not facing me, as if he felt shy about what he had said.

I just leaned close, giddy about the whole deal. "Well, I, unlike Diane Court, know Lloyd Dobler is great. Not good, but great." I blushed, giggling again. "In more ways than one."

* * *

**Just a one shot I thought up! Hope you like it, let me know what you think!**


End file.
